mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dianite
Lord Dianite, the God of the Realm of Fire is one of the three gods in Mianite. His dominion is The Nether, but he seeks to expand his influence across all the realms of Mianite. He is the brother of Mianite and Ianite. Dianite and Mianite have a long standing "sibling rivalry" often fighting for the favor of the inhabitants of the Land of Mianite. At one point the brothers battled one another, which ended with Dianite losing and temporarily being trapped in the Nether where he remained to regain his power. Dianite is known as the god of evil in the world of Mianite, often times asking Syndicate to to kill the followers of Mianite and or Ianite, rivaling Mianite who prefers just, fair, and good doings to gain favor. The Temple Dianite also has a temple, which is in the Nether, fitting for the god of evil. The Temple is made out of all types of blocks, but the main few being Nether bricks, Stone bricks and Cobblestone. The Temple, from the outside, looks very much like a fortress with many vantage points for Dianite followers to protect their temple if it were to come under siege. The inside however has the genuine feel of a temple for a God of the Nether Realm. It is said that Dianite masqueraded as "The Shadows" as an attempt to test tom's loyalty and this overall proved a fruitful test, for Tom was loyal regardless of the "Shadows" false promises. But many are not convinced by this explanation of the "Shadows'" disappearance. The Fall of Lord Dianite The Dark Lord Dianite was defeated by Syndicate, his loyal follower, with an arrow to the heart. After defeating his master, Dianite, in order to gain the keys to the Ianite Temple, Syndicate became The New Dark Lord. However, it is believed that this was a part of a greater plan by Dianite for what he called, "For the greater good of Dianite". Season 2 Category:DeathCategory:Gods Tom has suspected that King Helgrind is actually Dianite, but that is promptly disproven when the King shows his loyalty to Mianite. It is found out that on the town of Ruxomar, the worshiping of Dianite and Ianite is forbidden with the consequesces of being banished from he land. Dianite is also claimed to be dead, killed by a shadowy assassin clad in charcoal-black cloak and swifter than any mortal creature. It is yet unknown who this assassin is. Before his death, Dianite had founded or worked with an underground city of dwarves, acting as a merchant and showing the dwarves finance and economics which made the city a massive trading center in the world. This city, after the assassin had slain the Dark Lord, was claimed by Mianite which became a major supplier of resources which gained Mianite and his empire a major stepping stone in their conquest of the world, being able to rule with bases both above the lands and below. Category:Team dianite Prepare for fire. #TeamDianiteCategory:Mythology of the Mianite gods